Love Isn't Enough
by tigerlilystar
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Forgive and Forget'. LilyJames R&R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Wedding

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot of this fanfic…I thank J.K.Rowling for having the idea to write the Harry Potter series in the first place…_

'No, Lily, I won't change it!' Melody yelled furiously. 'Will you please calm down? I know it's your wedding day and that you're supposed to be nervous, but this is _way _over the edge.'

Lily, who was seated on the chair in front of the mirror, smiled sheepishly and sighed. 'I know, Melody, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it! What if something goes wrong?'

Melody smiled reassuringly to her best friend. She had long wavy brown hair and piercing gray eyes. It was Lily's wedding day, and it was the tenth time the redhead had asked her to change her hairstyle and makeup.

'Don't worry, Lily, you'll do just fine.'

'I hope you're right, Melody. I really do' the redhead said, her green eyes filled with angst.

The wedding was to take place at Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore had kindly accepted to give Lily away, her parents being in a cruise in Italy. After graduating from Hogwarts both Lily's parents has asked her to come back 'to live normally', as they put it. Lily, of course, hadn't agreed, and instead went living with Melody.

She hadn't talked to them since. She had sent them an invitation, to both of them and to Petunia to the wedding, but they had only answered that _'Sadly, we can't make it'. _Petunia hadn't answered anything at all.

Now, Lily was going to join her life to James' forever. She shivered in anticipation as she thought of him and his mischievous hazel eyes.

In the Potter Mansion, one particular boy was _nervous._

'Sirius, will you please calm down?' James asked him. When Sirius didn't stop pacing around the room, James turned to Remus for help. 'I swear, it's like _he_'s getting married!'

Remus smiled, but didn't have the time to say anything as he was interrupted by Sirius who, unfortunately, had heard James' comment.

'I play a _very _important part in the wedding. Without me, it simply couldn't happen', he said, ignoring Remus' snorting.

James silenced him before he went into another of his ranting of the day. Then, to Remus, he said 'Come on, help me get him to Hogwarts.'

They both took each an arm of Sirius' –Peter wasn't there, his parents hadn't let him come – and Disapparated.

Finally, the music started playing softly in the Great Hall, and Melody entered, carrying a bouquet of lilies that matched her white silk gown.

Then, Lily entered, and James immediately made eye contact. He wanted her to know he was there. As she approached yet closer, his eyes lingered on her silhouette and he gulped.

She was looking gorgeous, as per usual. The embroided corset was tight on her waist, yet not too much and the rest of the beautiful dress fell graciously on her body. Her auburn hair was let loose on her back, curled at the end, and on the top of her head was placed a small tiara that gave her an air of royalty.

Finally, Dumbledore handed James her hand, saying so that only he and Lily could hear 'May your love be everlasting', and James saw that the old man had tears in his eyes.

Then, it was time for the vows.

'I, James Harold Potter, vow to love and protect you, Lily Evans, till death do us part. To always be your side, whether in good times or bad. I give you this ring' He turned to Sirius who proudly handed him the golden circle –hey, he hadn't lost it! – 'as proof of my everlasting love.'

He slid the ring on Lily's hand, smiling at her.

'I, Lily Evans, vow to love and protect you, James Potter, till death do us part. To always be there for you, and never leave your side. I give you this ring ' She turned to Melody, who handed her the ring 'as proof of my unconditional love.'

She slid the small golden circle on James' finger.

'With the power entrusted in me by the Wizarding community' the old man preceding the wedding said 'I now present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You may now kiss the bride.'

James bent and slowly kissed Lily's lips waiting lips.

They pulled apart just time to hear Sirius shout 'It's time to paaaaaaaarty!'

_Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is how Lily Evans became Lily Potter._

_Review!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	2. Chapter 2 Harry

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters, it's all J.K.Rowling's; anything you don't recognize, it's mine_

'Come on, Lily, push!' James encouraged his panting wife.

A year after they wedding, they were expecting their first child. He looked down at the fainted Sirius. He had warned his best friend not to come inside, but he hadn't listened. Result: not even two minutes after he had entered the St. Mungos' room, he had fainted.

Hearing Lily groan, James focused his attention on her.

'Come, on, baby, push!'

He winced as she squashed his hand, but didn't say anything.

'I can see a head' one of the healers announced.

James smiled to Lily.

'You hear that, Lils? He's coming!' he said. 'Now, please, Lily, just one last push.'

Lily groaned even louder, but managed to push one last time. They heard a baby cry and the healer presented them their son.

'Lily, oh, look how beautiful he is.'

Lily laughed. 'He has your hair'

James gazed adoringly at his wife, who now held the baby in her hands.

'You did a great job', he proudly said.

Lily smiled as James leaned in to kiss her. Just as he pulled apart, the baby opened his eyes. Emerald green ones.

James smiled fondly at him, and said. 'Hello, there, Harry.'

Suddenly, Lily looked worried. 'James', she asked softly 'What time is it?'

James' eyes darkened as he answered '11:55'

Tears filled Lily's eyes, but yet she smiled bravely.

'I won't let him get near you or our son', James said. 'I love you guys too much to ever let anything happen to you.'

'Sometimes, love isn't enough', Lily said as a lonely tear slid down her cheek.

James wiped it away with his thumb. 'That, dear, is one thing you can't be sure about.'

Well, this is the second chapter…Only one more to go… 

_Tigerlilystar_


	3. Chapter 3 Love is power

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters, it's all J.K.Rowling's; anything you don't recognize, it's mine_

A year after the birth of Harry James Potter, Lily and James were slowly dozing away on the couch. The baby was upstairs, sleeping.

Then, the light went out, and the TV shut.

James got up immediately, as did Lily, both wands in hand. Then, they heard Harry cry.

In the darkness, James shared a look with his wife. 'You go check on Harry, I'll stay here and stand guard.'

Lily nodded and prepared to leave, but James grabbed her by the arm, swirling her around to face him. He kissed her softly on the lips, trying to put all of his love in that one kiss.

When they pulled apart, he hugged her fiercely, not yet ready to let her go. 'I love you', he whispered in her ear.

Lily hugged him back just as fiercely saying 'I love you too.'

He kissed her one last time, then let her go.

Lily backed away from him with tears in her eyes. They both knew something wasn't right. Harry had stopped crying. Holding back sobs, Lily turned around and ran on the stairs.

_Crack._

James heard the Apparition sound.

He faced the door, wand ready, and waited.

Then, the door burst open, revealing none other than the snake-like creature he and Lily had fought three times.

'Ah, good, Potter, you're awake' it said in a low deadly voice.

'Ever heard of knocking?' James asked him, while casting a protective shield around him.

Voldemort seemed to be studying James as he raised his wand.

'Crucio', the spell backfired on James' shield.

'Impedimenta', James yelled back.

The spell missed Voldemort only a few inches. He growled. The Potters had escaped him for too long, always fighting him together.

Now, he had had it. It was time to kill them once and for all.

James turned around as he heard footsteps above. 'Lily!' he yelled 'Don't come downstairs. It's him! Take Harry and go!'

He could almost feel her hesitate and so he yelled once again 'GO!'

'I love you, James!' the reply came from upstairs.

He, however, didn't have time to respond. as he was speaking with Lily, concentrating on making her understand that she needed to run, he had lowered his shield, and Voldemort had taken the chance to curse him.

'Love' he said distastefully. 'It's nothing, you hear me? NOTHING!' he bellowed.

James looked Voldemort in the eye and said 'You wouldn't know, would you?'

He saw Voldemort raise his hand in a last attempt, and he knew his hour was near. Thinking of Lily and Harry, he smiled and said to Voldemort 'Love is one thing you'll never understand.'

Then, he saw the green light, and he fell on the floor, dead.

A smile still spread on his face.

Lily heard a body fall on the floor, and she thought her heart would rip in pieces. She wanted to give up, and die, join James. But then she remembered.

Harry.

She had to save him.

She returned to the boy's room, and locked the door.

She took him in his arms, a small tear falling on his head.

He seemed to know something was happening, because he remained quiet all along.

Then, Lily began whispering 'Founders of Hogwarts, I beg your protection. May my love be his shield, may memories be his guide. To protect him I will give away my life.'

Then, the door burst open, and she heard an evil cackle.

She put Harry down and turned to face Voldemort.

She wasn't going to beg.

'Not begging yet, mudblood?'

'Never', she answered, a determined look in her eyes.

'Step aside, and let me have the boy', he ordered.

'No!' Lily said.

'Step aside, NOW!'

Lily didn't listen. She just there, in front of Harry, her green eyes glaring.

'You fool of a husband died proclaiming his love for you. Step aside now or you will join him!'

Lily laughed. Then, she took a step forward to him, and said, distaste evident in her eyes.

'You say you have power, Voldemort' she practically spit his name. 'You want me to tell you the truth? You have nothing! Love is power, and it's the only thing worth fighting for.'

Voldemort seemed ready to burst.

'Step aside, NOW!'

He asked one last time.

'No!'

'Then you'll die too!'

Green light erupted from his wand, and Lily fell to the ground, staring one last time in the eyes of her beloved son.

'And now, for you!' Voldemort said turning to Harry. 'Avada Kedavra!'

Hours later, one man could be seen kneeling in front of the house, crying. Everything was gone. The only thing that remained was a little boy with a scar.

Well, this is it. I hated writing this chapter, because it's just not fair that Lily and James had to die.

_I tried writing my best, and I mostly wanted to make them die as heroes, because that's what they were. _

_Tigerlilystar_


End file.
